Nearly all diabetics on insulin find it necessary to have constant access to a supply of insulin which may be injected to maintain their sugar balance. In the typical case, the patient will follow a set routine under which an injection is taken at a certain time and place each day. However, departures from this normal routine, combined with the ever present possibility of a sudden abnormal change in sugar balance, make it desirable for the diabetic person to have insulin and a syringe readily available at all times.
Disposable or one-use type syringes for this purpose are readily available and various kits or devices for carrying such syringes and a supply of insulin and other paraphernalia are known in the prior art. However, many of these prior art kits fail to take into account the fact that the syringe may have to be used on an emergency basis under conditions such that the user may encounter difficulties in filling the standard disposable syringe with insulin in preparation for the injection. The standard disposable syringe employs a plunger which is drawn back from one end of the syringe barrel to fill the syringe through the needle which is held within a supply of insulin during the filling operation. A reasonable amount of dexterity is required to hold the barrel and needle in operative relationship with a relatively small vial with one hand while extending the plunger with the other to transfer the insulin from the vial to the syringe. Prior art kits of which I am aware make provision for carrying the syringe only when the plunger is fully inserted into the syringe barrel. The plunger cannot be so positioned unless the barrel is empty. Many diabetics would have a greater sense of security if the disposable syringe could be stored when filled with insulin.
The present invention is directed to a carrying case in which a plurality of disposable syringes may be safely stored and carried with any selected number of the syringes filled with insulin.